1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to workpiece guides used with power saws and more particularly pertains to a specially designed guide for facilitating the cutting of styrofoam or similar materials on a table saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the use of powered table saws, it can be appreciated that there has been a large number of different types of guides developed which facilitate the cutting of workpieces by the saws. In this respect, table saws typically come equipped with general purpose guides which assist an operator in performing the desired cuts. Specifically, table saws are conventionally provided with a moveably securable guide rail or fence normally parallel to the cutting plane of the saw blade, such fence permitting a workpiece to be slid therealong into cutting contact with the blade. By the same token, conventional table saws are usually further equipped with a movable miter gauge which is slidable within a slot also paralleledly aligned with the cutting plane of the blade and which is utilizable to effectively push a workpiece into contact with the blade. In this connection, the miter gauge is selectively rotatable about a pivot axis whereby the dual function of pushing the workpiece and guiding the same is accomplished.
While the conventional fence and miter gauge arrangement of a table saw is all that is normally required to effectively cut a workpiece, in certain instances specially designed guides must be provided due to the peculiar shape or type of material being cut. For example, it is well recognized in the art that the cutting of styrofoam presents special problems, particularly when the styrofoam is cut on a table saw, since the expansible characteristics of styrofoam results in the same frequently binding and kicking back during a cutting operation. Additionally, the flexible structure of the styrofoam creates special safety problems during a cutting operation since an operator must normally utilize his hands in close proximity to the cutting blade in order to stabilize the styrofoam during a cutting operation.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a specially designed guide utilizable in connection with a table saw which would permit the safe and reliable cutting of styrofoam or other similar expansible and flexible materials. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.